


Come In

by thekindworthreading



Series: Whamilton Week 2020 [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Whamilton Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: George owns a Smoothie and Juice Bar and just as he´s about to close he sees someone looking for shelter out in the rain. He takes him in and soon notices that it might have been the best decision of his life.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Whamilton Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819273
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Come In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addicted_2_fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/gifts).



> This is for Whamilton Week Day 3 - Juicy and yes, I have taken a bit of a different approach than the obvious one haha
> 
> @addicted_2_fandoms thank you so much for your comments! They really made my day!!

George is closing down and cleaning up his bar, glad that he can go home for the day. He doesn´t look forward to the walk to the car, seeing as rain is pouring down outside, but he hopes that it will stop when he is done. The work is rhythmic and relaxing, and it puts his mind at ease after a long and stressful day.

After almost half an hour, he is about to turn off the light to finally go home, when he notices a figure standing pressed against the door in an attempt to avoid the rain, while fiddling with something that looks like a map. George hesitates a moment. On one hand, he really doesn´t want to leave the person outside, but at the same time, he just wants to go home.

In the end, he lets out a sigh and walks over to the door, unlocking it again. He opens the door, but the man had apparently not noticed him, because he loses his balance and falls against George with an undignified screech, who instantly brings his arms around him to catch him. They stay in this awkward position for a moment, both waiting how the other man will react, before George carefully takes a step back, with his hands still steadying the other man. He is a few years younger than George and about a head smaller than him. His grey sweatshirt is clinging to his body and he is shivering in it.

“Well, hello, there.”, George says with a slight chuckle. “What were you doing out there in the rain? You are completely soaked through.”

The man rakes his fingers through his wet hair, giving George an almost sheepish smile.

“My phone died, and I got kind of lost.”, he explains. “And your doorstep was like the only semi-dry space.”

He looks around interested, taking everything around him in and George can´t help but notice how pretty the other man looks.

“What were you doing with that map?”

This time the younger man actually laughs.

“I only moved here yesterday, and I tried to figure out how to get home, which is a bit hard, when I´m not even sure how the street is called where my flat is at.”

George joins his laughing, shaking his head.

“That sounds like a plan that will most definitely succeed.”

The other man just shrugs.

“I´m Alexander, by the way. Thanks for taking me in, I guess. I really appreciate it. I probably would have caught pneumonia out there.”

George takes his hand and shakes it, noticing how cold it is.

“I´m George, nice to meet you and I´m happy to help.”

Alexander gives him a warm smile and George is a bit amazed with what it does to him.

“I think I have some dry clothes in the back, do you want to get changed and then we can figure out what to do?”, George asks after a bit.

Alexander hesitates a moment, before he nods.

“That would be amazing, yes. So sorry to bother you though.”

George shakes his head.

“It´s alright. Come I´ll show you where you can get changed.”

Alexander follows him into the back of the shop, where George hands him some of his spare clothes, he keeps here in case his get dirty, and then leaves the younger man to get changed. He comes out of the office a few minutes later, looking even smaller in George´s clothes than before.

“Do you want something to drink?”, George asks, while guiding Alexander back into the main room.

“Sure.”, Alex says. “Is your coffee good?”

George chuckles.

“I don´t serve coffee here.”

He hears a disgusted noise behind him and turns around.

“What kind of coffeeshop are you running?”, Alexander asks confused, which only causes George to laugh more.

“I´m not running any kind of coffeeshop. This is a juice and smoothie bar.”, he explains.

“Oh my god, a smoothie bar. And here I thought you were cool.”

Alex walks around the counter while shaking his head and drops down in a chair, looking like he owns the place.

“You better appreciate it, young man. I can just throw you out again in the rain.”, George threatens, while doing his best to hide his smile.

The other man seems to look right through him though, because he grins up at him and stretches, basically curling up on the chair like a cat.

“Well, you offered me something to drink, so maybe I´ll change my mind after I´ve tried it.”

This actually causes George to smile and he turns around to mix a smoothie for Alex.

“By the way, over there are chargers so you can actually figure out where I should drop you off.”

Alexander lets out something of a whine, but in the end, George hears him getting up and walking over to the chargers. He concentrates on making the smoothie again and almost doesn´t notice Alex coming back to stand beside him.

“What are you doing?”, he asks, and George looks down at him, suddenly very aware of the size difference.

“Making you a smoothie, what else?”

Alex shrugs and gives him a devious smile.

“I was still hoping for a coffee.”

“Oh, get your ass out of here.”, George says, shaking his head with a smile.

Alex just laughs and returns to his chair and after a moment they start talking about why he moved to Virginia and how George got the idea of opening a smoothie and juice bar. The conversation flows easily and George notices that he really enjoys the company of the other man. After he is done with the smoothie, he brings it to Alex and sits down opposite of him, watching him as he critically eyes the glass.

“And that´s supposed to taste good?”, he asks sceptically, and George rolls his eyes.

“Jesus Christ, Alex, just try it.”

Alex still hesitates a moment, before he takes a cautious sip, while George watches him closely. Even though the younger man clearly tries to hide how much he likes it, George sees right through him.

“Yeah, it tastes quite good.”, Alex says, after he has taken another sip.

“You want to try again?”, George asks, but Alex just shakes his head with a bright smile and take another sip.

“Good.”, Alex insists.

They continue talking until Alexander has finished his smoothie and hands the glass to George. While he goes behind the counter to clean again, the younger man takes a look at his phone.

“I found the address.”, he announces a few moments later.

George quickly wraps the cleaning up, before he looks at the address.

“That´s actually pretty close to where I live.”, he tells Alex. “Come, grab your stuff and let´s get you home.”

The younger man follows him to the car, thanking him again for taking him in. They keep talking on their way to the flat of the younger man and the more George learns about Alex, the more he wants to see him again, but it´s not his place to ask the younger man out.

Far too soon they arrive at the flat and miraculously, he finds a parking spot almost right in front of Alexander´s apartment building. He stops the car and turns around to Alex to tell him that he should just drop off his clothes when he has time at his workplace, but the younger man is faster.

“Thank you for bringing me home. And for the smoothie, it really tasted amazing. I… uhm can I buy you dinner as a thank you sometime?”, Alex asks, and he almost sounds nervous.

“You really don´t need to buy me dinner.”, George says, even though he would like to have dinner with the other man, but not when he feels like he has to.

Alex shakes his head, staring down at his hands for a second, before he meets George´s eyes again.

“I know. Can I still take you out for dinner? I´d like to see you again.” This time Alex actually does sound nervous.

George nods slowly, giving him a smile.

“You mean like a date?”, he asks, just to be sure.

Alexander blushes a bit, but nods.

“Yeah, like a date.”

“I´d love to.”, George answers honestly, and instantly a bright smile appears on Alexander´s face.

“Great.”

He hands George his phone, who quickly writes his phone number down, before he gives it back to Alex.

“I´ll text you. Or call you. Whatever.”, the younger man promises and George nods smiling.

“That´d be great.”

Alex hesitates a moment, before he leans over and presses a quick kiss to George´s cheek. George doesn´t even have time to react, before Alex is out of the car.

“Bye.”, the younger man shouts, while sprinting to the building through the rain.

George shakes his head, almost sure that he has just imagined those last minutes. He makes his way home and it´s only when he sees that he has three texts from Alex, that he allows himself to believe that this actually happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please comment what you thought of it! You can also follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm and request fics there!  
> If you like my writing you can also buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/whatdidimissjm ♡


End file.
